


A Little Blue Box

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, First time writing this, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, alternate universe- yazuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: She stands at the top of the hill. If she goes down the hill and down three blocks, and takes a left turn, she will be on the way home. If she continues down the sidewalk, she will arrive in front of a dark painted door. Through this door is a hallway. A dining room on one side, a living room on the other. At the end of the hallway is a stairway. Up the stairway and at the very end of the upper hall is her brother's room. If she steps into the room, she can go to the closet. In the very back, hidden in darkness, she will certainly see a box with a video in it. But she doesn't know any of this yet."If you're watching this, they've killed me."





	A Little Blue Box

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt "You discover a tape from your brother, which begins with 'If you're watching this, they've killed me'. The thing is, he's still alive. You were just poking around in his things.'
> 
> Oh, holy crap. this didn't turn out like I wanted it to. Please forgive me. I've never written for this show before, but I tried my hardest. Please let me know if I did something wrong with their characterizations!

        There was something about the sun that always made Natsu smile. It could have been always associating the bright light with her smiling big brother, or the new light she'd finally achieved. 

        Natsu, never having thought it would happen with her wild, outlandish locks, had been confessed to earlier in the day and couldn't wait to return return home to tell Shoyou and Tobio. With both parents overseas for the next few months, sixteen year old Natsu was staying with the boys.

       Natsu hums gleefully as a message came through on her phone. She grins as it turned out to be her- _squeal_ \- boyfriend, Sochiro. She bites her tongue as she replies.

        She stands at the top of the hill. If she goes down the hill and down three blocks, and takes a left turn, she will be on the way home. If she continues down the sidewalk, she will arrive in front of a dark painted door. Through this door is a hallway. A dining room on one side, a living room on the other. At the end of the hallway is a stairway. Up the stairway and at the very end of the upper hall is her brother's room. If she steps into the room, she can go to the closet. In the very back, hidden in darkness, she will certainly see a box with a video in it. But she doesn't know any of this yet.

        Right now, she is still an ignorant child. 

        Natsu takes off at a run, not heeding the strange looks she gets as she runs and jumps and shouts in joy. Soon, she arrives at her brother's home, pushing in the door.

        "Nii-chan! Tobio-chan! I'm home!" she calls upon entering the front door. 

        "Welcome home!" Shoyou calls from the living area as Natsu slips her shoes off. Natsu's excitement is overflowing and she bounces on her feet as she enters the room. Shoyou is curled up against Tobio, their chest pressed together while the latter's cheeks are flaming. Shoyou is unperturbed at their situation as he looks up at the grinning Natsu. "You seem excited."

        Natsu's excitement only explodes out of her at the comment. "I have a date tonight!" she squeals excitedly. Tobio and and Shoyou look at each other before looking at Natsu.

        "Who is this guy?" Shoyou questions. "I should like to-"

        Tobio smacks Shoyou on the back of the head. "Scary, protective big brother doesn't suit you, dumbass," he grips. Then he turns back to Natsu. "Who is he so I can know how big a grave I have to dig if he hurts you."

        Natsu giggles at the two of them. "You'll meet him tonight!" she tells them eagerly. "He's coming to pick me up at six. Then we're going to dinner and over to the park! Speaking of which..." Natsu turns to her brother. "Nii-chan, can I borrow one of your sweaters?" Her face begins to heat up and she looks down at the ground bashfully. "It's probably gonna be cold, and mine aren't really that thick. So I don't want him to give up his coat for me..."

        "Yeah, sure. You know where they are," Shoyou tells her, pressing his face into Tobio to muffle his laughter. Instead of retorting with a snappy comeback as she might have once, her face flames even further and she runs up to her brothers room.

       It's not neat, really, but it's not a mess. Everything's in its place, with a few stray items here and there, but easily found. Natsu goes over to her brother's closet and opens the door. A few items fall off the shelf above the clothing and Natsu sighs as she kneels down to pick them up.

       "Honestly, nii-chan," she grumbled, picking up a few papers. She reaches out for one that floated farther in and finger brush again something clearly not paper. Curious, she pulls it out.

        It's a blue shoe box. _Nothing really extraordinary about it. In fact, it probably just holds useless junk that could go with the rest on the shelf._ But still, Natsu opens the box. 

        And inside, there is a single device. Much like the tablets many of her friends have. Plain, black. Ordinary. 

        Natsu bites her lip as she turns it on. An image of Shoyou pops up on the screen. He's somewhere Natsu doesn't recognize, but could hardly see Shoyou being. He's not smiling, his feature are grim.

        With shaking hands and stuttering breath, the video plays. 

        "If you're watching this, that means they've killed me."

        A nerve ticks on Natsu's forehead. She doesn't watch the rest of the video, discarding it and leaving it playing on Shoyou's bed.

        "NII-CHAN!"

        Her shout is heard through the entire house as she stomps down the stairs. Tobio glares at Shoyou as the girl reenters the living room. 

        "Did she find your porn stash or something?"

        "That's all yours!"

        Natsu pays no attention as she goes over to Shoyou, pulling him up by his collar and glaring at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

        "Who. Is. Trying. To. Kill. You?" she growls. "And _why_ was I left uninformed?"

        "Wh-What are you talking about?" Shoyou squeaks, unconvincingly. 

        Natsu drops her brother back onto the couch, her glare softening into sadness. "I saw the video, Nii-chan. Why wouldn't you _tell_ me?"

        Natsu would expect a lot of things to happen in the next ten seconds. Tobio being just as confused as she is. Shoyou begging for forgiveness but completely avoiding telling her anything.

        What she did not expect, however (though she really should have), is Tobio smacking Shoyou's head and shouting "Dumbass!" Tobio growls. "I _told_ you to put it in a bank safe or something!"

        Shoyou pouts. "But then it could have been found," he complains.

        Tobio smacks the other boy again. "It _was_ found, dumbass!"

        "Will someone tell me what's going on?!" Natsu shouted, successfully stopping their argument. A cough comes from behind Natsu and she turns, spotting Sochiro in the doorway. "S-Sochiro," she stutters. "Um, um-"

        He chuckles bashfully. "Sorry for just coming in," he apologizes. "But the door was open and I heard shouting..." He looks over to Tobio and Shoyou, bowing lowly. "Hinata-sama, Kageyama-sama."

        "You?!" the both of them scream.

        Natsu looks between the three males.

        Shoyou stands to go after him, but Tobio pulls him back, going up to Sochiro. He glowers down at the teen. "We told you to be her bodyguard, _not_ her boyfriend," he growls.

        "Sir, no disrespect, but I do believe that the best way to protect her is being the closest one to her," Sochiro claims, standing as tall as he can. Which is still a head shorter than Tobio. "And I already had planned on confessing my feelings before I was ever given the order."

        Natsu groans in irritation, gripping at her hair and pulling at it. "Is _anyone_ going to tell me what's going on?" she demands.

        "They're the tops of the biggest Yazuka in this prefecture," Sochiro says, as if it's always been obvious.

        "Um speaking of which," Shoyou says, finally speaking up again. "Natsu, where is the video?"

        "On your bed...?"

        "Because it's probably about to blow up..."

        And so it does.


End file.
